Family
by angstyteenmuffin
Summary: . manga canon . Syaoran has finally returned to Tomoeda, to Sakura's delight. After spending four years together, he decides it's time for her to meet his family.


**Upon not finding a satisfactory fanfiction about the clow cards, or rather, canon, fanfiction, I decided to make my own. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Mou! Touya is going to tease me again for sleeping in late, even though I'm in middle school!"

It was already a few weeks into April, so she couldn't even say that she just wasn't used to school yet. She quickly slipped on her shoes, yelled a cheery goodbye to her family, and ran out of the house. Having outgrown her rollerblades, Sakura had no choice but to hoof it. She mentally told herself that she really needed to buy a new pair, hoping that she would finally remember.

Sakura allowed herself a small smile as she neared Penguin Park. A place alive with memories, and without a doubt her most special place. She slowed down a bit, allowing her eyes to glance over the place.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

Her eyes landed on a teddy bear. A teddy bear with wings, very familiar wings. Sakura felt her lungs close as the looked up at the face of the man holding the bear. It could only have been one person.

Syaoran.

"So, are you back for good now?"

"Yes. I've finally finished my business in China, and officially moved here, to Tomoeda."

"I won't have to settle for letters or phone calls anymore?"

"Not anymore."

Sakura let out a smile, tears clouding her vision. Syaoran gave her a reassuring smile.

"So, we can be together forever!" cried Sakura happily. She ran into his open arms, and the two shared a powerful embrace.

Sakura let the tears flow down her cheeks as the two held each other. It was like a beautiful dream. The man she loved more then anything had returned to her, and he was here to stay. Slowly, the spell was broken as she felt Syaoran release her. He used his hand to gently wipe away her tears. Blushing slightly, she averted her gaze from his face. His look of pure love caused her face to heat up. Sakura gave a little smile, remembering a gaze of annoyance that he used to give her. A sudden movement caused Sakura to glance at what he was doing. He was gently putting the stuffed bear into his backpack. This caused Sakura to take note of his school uniform.

"Ah, Syaoran. What school are you attending, now that you're back?"

Sakura waited on baited breath, hoping, but secretly knowing, the answer.

"I'm attending Gakuen Getsumei."

She let out a audible sigh of relief, which caused Syaoran to chuckle.

"I'm going there as well! I'm so glad we are going to the same school!"

At Sakura's smile, Syaoran gave a nod of agreement. He raised his arm and pointed at his watch. Sakura gave a curious look to the watch, then realized.

"**Hoe! We're going to be late!**"

"Don't worry, we can use my bike." Syaoran led her to a green mountain bike, which Sakura thought looked awfully expensive. He offered his hand, which Sakura took with a smile. She quickly hopped onto the back of his bike. Sakura frowned, acknowledging that this was illegal. Such thoughts were washed from her mind as Syaoran handed her a helmet that had been stationed on his bar handle.

"Ladies safety before men."

Sakura accepted it with a tiny thank you. She strapped on the helmet, careful not to clip herself. She felt her face heat up as she wrapped her arms around him. Even through his shirt she could feel his well toned abs. She buried her face into his shirt, as so to memorize his scent. The sidewalk and the people on it seemed to be a blur at the speed they were traveling to make it to the school on time. She glanced at Syaoran's face, surprised to note that he didn't even break a sweat. The strength to stay at this speed, and to keep it constant was incredible! How much training must be have done in order to become this strong? The school wasn't exactly close to the park. Sakura let out a sigh; she felt so weak, physically, compared to him. She hadn't done much training since the whole Sakura Cards ordeal.

In the time that felt like minutes, they arrived at the school. Sakura slowly removed herself from his bike, and waited for him to station his bike at an available rack. Sakura ignored the whispers surrounding them, which were mostly about Syaoran, and entered the larger school. It was a middle school combined with a high school, but the buildings were kept separate.

"I'm going to have to go the main office to retrieve my schedule and homeroom" Syaoran said gently.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran and nodded. It was the middle of April, so she had long had her homeroom. Everyone but Naoko-chan was in the same homeroom, but they managed to spend lunch together. It was like old times, minus Syaoran, and Eriol for that matter . . .

Sakura was pulled from her thoughts as Syaoran placed a kiss on the top of her head. Her face turned bright red as he pulled away. He gave an enigmatic smile and walked down the hall to the main office. She put a hand on her face, which was still burning hot. Sakura turned to the shoe locker in front of her, placed her shoes inside, and exchanged them for her slippers. Her mind was in a haze.

"_Syaoran._"

* * *

Sakura entered her classroom, and searched for a familiar face within the crowd of students gossiping cheerfully.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo looked up at Sakura. She let out a radiant smile and motioned for Sakura to come join her. Sakura ran over to her desk with a bright grin. She blinked, unsure if she should tell Tomoyo right now, or tell her later, as so it could be a surprise. She decided on the later. It would be funner to keep it a secret.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan! I see you're here bright and early," Tomoyo said teasingly.

The two had long past the need for honorifics, but they continued to use them because the pair liked how cute it sounded. Sakura replied back and took her seat next to Tomoyo. Sakura knew she still had hints of a blush on her face, but kept a carefree expression.

"Mou! Tomoyo-chan! The math homework was so difficult last night! I'm positive I got everything wrong!"

Tomoyo could only sigh, but before she could reply, their homeroom teacher entered the room. Their teacher was beautiful, with long blond hair pulled into tight curls. Her face was childlike and had a round shape. Her name was Hinamori, Fumiko, and couldn't have been a day past twenty. She had a dreamy look in her eyes, and always had an open ear to any of her students problems.

The class stood up as she entered the room, and bowed as they said their morning greetings. She smiled at the class while they took their seats.

"Today class, we have a new student joining us. He is from Hong Kong, so be sure to treat him kindly. Ah, but his Japanese his quite fluent, so don't be shy!"

She glided over to the black board, and began to write down his name. Waves of whispers took hold of the class. The boys were wishing for a girl, while the girls just wanted someone they could gossip about. Everyone was curious as to why the person was transferring so late. The door creaked open, and next to her, Sakura could hear Tomoyo let out a gasp of surprise. Sakura could feel another blush creeping up to her cheeks as she gazed at the boy in front of her. Syaoran bowed to the class and smiled, but his eyes were locked on Sakura. She ducked her head from his look as he introduced himself to the class. Sakura was still embarrassed to be looked at like that. Some of the girls began to squeal when they heard Syaoran's voice, while boys let out excited whispers. They hoped he was good at sports. Tomoyo was still shocked at the face she was seeing, looking at him, then glancing at Sakura. She poked Sakura excitedly, whispering words that Sakura couldn't make out.

"Ok Li-san, please take a seat behind Kinomoto, Sakura-san. Kinomoto-san, please raise your hand."

Sakura timidly raised her hand, though it was unnecessary. Syaoran walked over to her with slow, heavy steps. Their eyes met, causing Sakura to flush. She was amazed at how he could make her blush with just a single look. Syaoran calmly took his seat behind her and greeted Tomoyo. He leaned forward to Sakura and whispered, "Just like old times, right?"

Sakura nodded. Tomoyo was still giving her questioning glances, so she made it a point to not look at the girl until lunchtime. However, this was becoming increasingly hard as Tomoyo was throwing crumpled up paper at her.

* * *

"Ki. No. Mo. To. You _knew_ he was going to be here today, didn't you!" Tomoyo huffed, accusingly, "First off, I'm in shock that he's here, and that should not be the case. I should have known! Why, I never . . ."

Tomoyo continued to ramble while Sakura could only smile apologetically. Tomoyo could sure pull off a impressive display when she was mad. Syaoran put his hands up in defeat,

"Daidouji-san, Sakura didn't know I was arriving today. No one knew. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"But Li-kun! I wanted to record your loving reunion! How could you deprive me of that!"

Tomoyo's eyes clouded up with crocodile tears. Sakura smiled sweetly at her best friend,

"Don't worry Tomoyo-chan! Syaoran-kun will be here for a long time now, so I'm sure you'll have another chance to record something."

Feigning a sigh, Tomoyo smiled. She couldn't even pretend to be mad at Sakura.

"Alright, lets go and get some lunch. I had free time last night, so instead of having one of my cooks prepare me something, I made my own _obento_. Would you like to try some, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura gave a bright smile, as she was always willing to help herself to Tomoyo's food. "I'm sure it will be very delicious!" Shyly, Sakura threaded her fingers into Syaoran's hand as the trio made their way over to a blooming Cherry Blossom tree. The three took a seat on the soft grass, and waited patiently for the others to arrive. They didn't have to wait very long, however, as Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, and Naoko arrived soon after. The reunion was very pleasant. Syaoran could only smile as everyone but Sakura bombarded him with questions.

Soon after, the bell rang, alerting everyone to finish up and head inside. The group cleaned up their area, and one by one, they returned to their classrooms. Sakura lingered behind the group. The day hadn't even ended, yet she felt this was definitely one of the best days of her life. She took a deep breath, and quickly made her way to catch up to everyone.

* * *

"School's out!" cried Sakura joyfully. The day couldn't have gone slow enough. She had so many questions she wanted to ask Syaoran, so many things they needed to catch up on. Hearing a small chuckle come from behind her, Sakura turned around. Syaoran was looking at her with a look of amusement. Tomoyo smiled as she watch the two, but felt the need to add,

"Hey, lets meet up at my house so the three of us can catch up~"

Sakura nodded in agreement, excited to have a chance to visit Tomoyo's house. Syaoran also nodded, which set everything in stone. The three put away their school things, said their goodbyes to everyone, and headed out to the front of the school. A limousine was waiting for them, a chauffeur at the door. Tomoyo smiled at the red haired woman, who gracefully opened the door. She didn't question the people joining Tomoyo on her ride home.

Sakura had never ceased to be amazed at the things Tomoyo owned, or rather, what her mother owned. The limo was well spaced out, with more then enough room for the three of them. It seemed like it could fit twenty people, at a glance. Syaoran didn't seemed surprised, and slid into his seat comfortably. Tomoyo got out some refreshments for her quests, and the ride over to Tomoyos house, or rather, mansion went without incident. The three chatted a bit on the school day. They preferred to keep all the juicy details for later.

* * *

_**obento –**_** lunch, basically.**

**Hope it's been ok so far : ) I hope I can update frequently enough ;; **


End file.
